


【赫云】酒后乱性

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 520贺文 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️omg… 这篇真的是搞死我自己了中间好几段觉得该停了但看起来又像没收尾继续写下去结果越写越像流水帐😶🙄😣后来觉得 可能分成上下两部份好了上篇→酒后乱性下篇→不是只有两次就好所以 看完这篇如果有兴趣记得再去找下篇来看～～上下两篇加起来6k的落落长流水三轮车祝大家520愉快(嗯 终于把这篇甩出来了我现在非常愉快)
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 520贺文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752994
Kudos: 4





	【赫云】酒后乱性

看着喝醉酒  
静静坐在自家沙发上 快要睡着的金钟云  
李赫宰心里泛起了一丝丝甜蜜  
要是…  
每天都能看见这场景该有多好

"哥～醒醒……  
先喝碗醒酒汤再睡吧"

金钟云迷迷茫茫的睁开双眼  
"喔…"

喉咙里头低哑接近呜咽的声音  
撞得李赫宰的心一片柔软  
望向金钟云的眼神更加温柔缱绻

拿着温热的湿毛巾  
一边轻轻帮金钟云擦脸  
一面细细描绘他的五官  
看着乖萌.毫不设防的哥哥  
李赫宰觉得自己心里的爱意  
已经快要藏不住了

"哥…"

太想说出来了 也好想知道答案  
也许 现在就是个好时机  
反正…说了什么  
哥大概明天也不会记得吧…

"哥……你喜欢我吗？"

"嗯？"  
金钟云抬头呆呆的看着李赫宰

"哥…我喜欢你……  
好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢  
你喜欢我吗？"

金钟云直直的注视着李赫宰  
久到李赫宰好不容易鼓起的勇气  
都要消磨殆尽  
想临阵脱逃时  
才露出甜甜的笑容说

"喜欢呀～"

李赫宰不可置信的抬起头  
想要确认  
却被眼前的哥哥迷花了眼

醉人的甜笑 两颊红噗噗的  
眉眼弯弯 是心动的弧度  
还有因为醉酒而软糯的嗓音  
配上刚刚说的那三个字  
李赫宰只觉得  
自己仿佛置身在粉红泡泡里头  
幸福的要飞起来了

"我喜欢赫宰呀～～"

金钟云伸手揽过李赫宰的脖子  
然后轻轻拍了他的头

"赫宰是我最喜欢的弟弟呀～"

boom！  
李赫宰听到泡泡破裂的声音  
连带着自己的心 也跟着一并坠落

"哥……我说的不是这种喜欢……"  
李赫宰叹了口气  
委屈的埋在金钟云的肩上

金钟云拉开身体  
迷茫又疑惑的看着李赫宰

"我说的是这个……"

看着毫呆萌可爱的金钟云  
李赫宰鼓起勇气 吻上了他的唇  
原想一碰即逝  
但柔软的触感  
让他忍不住在唇上辗转反复  
最后伸舌轻轻舔了一下  
才依依不舍的离开

"哥…我说的是这种喜欢呀…………"

李赫宰讲完之后 就低下头  
不期盼能得到回复  
并且暗自懊悔着 怎么这么冲动  
要是明天哥还记得的话 该怎么办  
但又有一丝庆幸  
忍不住回味刚刚的美好

沉浸在自己思绪里的李赫宰  
没有注意到对面的金钟云  
正呆呆地看着自己  
歪头想着 这种喜欢是甚么意思  
然后…  
慢慢靠向李赫宰 双唇覆上

唇上温热的触感  
吓得李赫宰瞬间全身僵硬 思绪回归

金钟云模仿着李赫宰的动作  
唇贴着唇磨蹭 再轻轻舔过

"嗯…软软地～ 好吃…"  
金钟云满足的勾起嘴角  
"喜欢～"  
说完 还又再伸舌舔了下李赫宰的唇瓣

李赫宰已经被勾的魂都没了  
本能的 咬住要退开的小舌  
不断吸吮  
在金钟云的舌头被吸麻 想要逃走时  
顺势探入对方口中  
翻搅舔舐  
口腔里一丁点的美好都不愿放过

醉酒的金钟云神智不清  
只知道自己被吻的很舒服  
也模仿起李赫宰的动作  
开始回应  
李赫宰好不容易找回来的一点理智  
彻底失守  
满脑子只想着  
是哥撩的 哥要负责………

两人躺在床上  
金钟云难耐的扭着胯  
双手抓着李赫宰的肩  
不知是要推还是要抱  
李赫宰绵密的吻 不断落在身上  
双手四处点火  
金钟云只觉得自己的体温越飙越高  
刚刚还被手指塞满的地方  
现在更是空虚的在叫嚣

"赫宰…难受………"

李赫宰一边用自己滚烫的性器  
抵在金钟云的穴口磨蹭  
一边诱哄着

"哥～做我男朋友～好不好～  
你答应我…我就让你舒服～"

李赫宰扶着自己的硬挺 探进去了个头  
金钟云才舒服的刚要呻吟  
又再度退出来

"啊…赫宰………"

"哥 想要吗？"

"要……"

李赫宰再度挺了进去  
这次更是一边画圈一边磨蹭挑逗  
直到进去了半根  
然后强忍着要继续贯穿的欲望  
又硬生生的抽出来

"嗯…啊………！赫宰？赫宰…！！"  
金钟云眼泪都要掉下来了

"哥答应了 我就给你～"

"好…好……"

"答应甚么呀 哥？"

"不知道……  
呜…赫宰……给我……  
我好难受……"

"那哥要不要跟我在一起呢～"

"好…好…在一起……"

"做我男朋友好不好～"

"好…做赫宰的男朋友……"

"哥…我爱你…"

"嗯…爱赫宰…我爱赫宰…"

虽然知道被情欲折磨的金钟云  
只会不断附和自己的话  
但最后那句  
还是让李赫宰瞬间理智全失  
抓着金钟云的胯 用力捅进去  
毫无章法的大开大合操干着  
似乎只有这样  
才能把他满腔汹湧的爱意全部抒发出来

金钟云紧紧缠上李赫宰  
后穴被填满的满足感  
让他尖叫出声  
随着不断疯狂的抽插  
一遍一遍 继续将他送上情欲的高峰

金钟云不晓得这份激情到底延续了多久  
也不知道自己被要了多少次  
只知道再度清醒时  
是被李赫宰抱在温热的浴缸里头  
而两人的下半身依然紧紧相连着

"赫宰…不…不要…不行了………"

"哥…我控制不住…  
你太诱人了…我没有办法……"

金钟云早已没有力气回应  
只能哼哼唧唧的任由李赫宰索求  
直到自己又昏了过去

李赫宰抱着昏睡的金钟云回到床上  
从背后拥抱的瞬间  
还惊的怀里的人不停呢喃  
"不要…不要了………"

"哥～不做了…你睡吧…"

李赫宰柔声的哄着金钟云再度入睡  
然后静静看着他的睡颜

"哥…你答应我了喔～  
虽然…是在那种情况下……  
但我当真了！  
哥不能反悔～  
我会对你很好很好的！！"

轻轻送上一个虔诚又深情的吻

"晚安了～我亲爱的男朋友～"

。  
。  
。

金钟云好久没有睡得这么沉  
睁眼时 难得带着睡饱的慵懒感  
满足的伸个懒腰  
但从尾椎传来的刺痛感 让他瞬间停下动作

理智逐渐清醒  
看着明显不属于自己的房间  
还有身上光裸的触感  
痠痛到爆炸的肌肉  
以及后头隐密部位的刺痛  
一切的一切 都昭显着昨天发生了什么

金钟云瞬间白了脸  
昨天喝的太多  
脑子还处于断片状态  
只能依稀回想起一些片段  
再跟自己现在的状态连结  
他不晓得要为自己  
居然和弟弟发生关系感到惊吓  
还是为自己居然是下面那个感到震惊……

正苦恼要怎么面对时  
房门就被推开了

"哥～你醒啦？"

金钟云被吓得震了一下  
刺痛感再度传来  
"嘶……"

"哥 你别动～"  
李赫宰急忙跑过去 

"哥…对不起啊…我昨天太激动了……  
以后…以后不会了～  
我会控制的！真的！！  
可是…实在是哥太诱人了嘛～  
那样的哥 让我根本没办法停下来………"

李赫宰越讲脸越红  
自顾自的沉溺在甜蜜的回忆里  
根本没注意到面前的人  
早就不知神游到哪里去了

金钟云现在满脑子只想着  
要说些甚么才能让两人不尴尬  
等到脑内终于理顺了  
李赫宰已经自顾自的讲了好长一段

"没关系的赫宰…  
我昨天喝多了 就当作没这回事好了  
你不用介意～"

！！！！！！！！  
李赫宰还想着 这哥到现在都没生气  
肯定是也默认了他们的关系  
便开始撒娇的跟金钟云说着以后  
想着怎么跟队员公开  
要不要告诉公司  
还有两人要住哪  
甚至连情侣规章都差点定出来了  
结果金钟云一开口  
居然是叫他当作没这回事！！

"哥 你说甚么？"

"真的没关系…反正都是成年人嘛～  
你不用愧疚的"

"哥！！！！  
你昨天已经答应我要跟我在一起的！！"

"！！？？？？  
可…可是我一点印象也没有啊…"

李赫宰抱住金钟云开始撒娇

"我不管！哥你答应我了  
而且我们都做了～  
哥你现在就是我的男朋友！！"

"呃…赫宰呀…可是…可是………"

"哥～你是不是讨厌我……"

"怎么会～"

"那我们试试好不好～  
你就没有一点点的喜欢我吗？  
有的吧……  
不然为什么你对我跟对别人都不一样～"

"我…"

"哥～～我们试试嘛 好不好～  
我不管啦  
哥吃干抹净了 要对我负责！！"

讲到最后 李赫宰干脆耍赖  
背对着金钟云坐在地上  
一副委委屈屈的样子

"呀！是谁被吃干抹净呀！？"

"那我负责！我负责！哥～～"  
李赫宰瞬间弹起来 扑到金钟云面前

看着眼前扑闪着的大眼  
里头满是希冀和期盼  
突然甚么拒绝的话语都说不出口了

"……好"

"太好了 哥～  
我会对你很好很好的！真的！  
你一定不会后悔的～～"

看着兴奋的抱着自己不撒手  
说会对自己好的李赫宰  
再想到之前总是被逗的画面……  
金钟云突然不晓得对于未来的生活  
到底该是期待还是担忧……

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 记得❤️留言唷


End file.
